


World-building

by bricksandbones



Series: Spiral [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones
Summary: Probably the most exciting part of the Spiral-verse to be fair.





	World-building

**Mizushima family**

An undistinguished collection of eccentrics. Grandpa caused much controversy back in the day when, as the eldest son, he abandoned the Saionji family business to study botany instead. It’s rumoured that there’s something unusual about his wife and children?

Mizushima Tomoe (水島 智恵): Has a sharp tongue but secretly hates letting other people down. Rarely seen without Sojiro. Takuma thinks she has a good instinct when it comes to the supernatural, though Grandpa has discouraged any formal training.

Mizushima Hajime (水島 一): Gentle and reserved, though surprisingly skilled at martial arts. His sister thinks he tries too hard to be perfect. Nobody is sure if he’s inherited any talent because he keeps his observations to himself.

Mizushima Akio (水島 秋生): Absent-minded, mostly absent father. Basically well-intentioned. An archaeologist- it seems that he has a talent for handling supposedly cursed artifacts.

“Grandpa”: Retired professor of botany. Eldest son of the Saionji family - later disowned, though his brothers claim he remained the favourite. It’s said that he was once a formidable spirit agent.

“Grandmother”: Old-fashioned housewife whose kimono always smell strongly of peach blossoms. Rules the household with an iron fist (in a velvet glove). 

 

 **Saionji family**  

A family with a purported noble lineage, known for having produced many distinguished spirit agents - although rival families claim that their morals are dubious at best?

Saionji Sojiro (西園寺 宗次郎): Academically and athletically gifted, a promising young spirit agent. Rarely seen without Tomoe. She doesn’t think he knows how to look after himself.

“Daddy”: Though he asks to be called that, he thinks of himself as Sojiro’s handler. Outwardly respectable secondary school teacher, but his niece thinks he shouldn’t be allowed around children.

Saionji Takuma (西園寺 拓磨): Charming and affectionate. Set to be the next family head. His cousins don’t think he has a malicious bone in his body, but it’s hard to know what he’s thinking. He’s an amateur spirit agent and sometimes bites off more than he can chew.

“Grandfather” (Tomoe’s “grumpy old man”): The middle son that ended up becoming the Saionji family patriarch. Is determined to maintain the family’s reputation at any cost...

 

**Assorted cast**

Okita Soji: As he explains, he’s not quite a mythical creature and he isn’t really a ghost, either. He’s been searching for somebody he once swore to protect. Meanwhile, he kills time by hunting malicious demons and spirits. It isn’t a bad way of replenishing his spirit energy, either.


End file.
